The Morbid Fairy Tale
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Teil I der Serie: Ein Fall, der sich um ermordete Zwillingspaare dreht führt Horatio und sein Team nach Vegas. Auf der Jagt nach dem Mörder tauchen weitere Leichen auf und die CSI haben alle Hände voll zu tun um einen weiteren Mord zu verhindern.


**Titel: The Morbid Fairy Tale  
Kapiteltitel:** A Touch of Evil**  
Teil:** 1/15**  
Autor:** Ayu**  
Fandom:** CSI/CSI:Miami**  
Charaktere: **Horatio Caine, Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko, Gil Grissom**  
Thema:** 01 Anfang**  
Disclaimer:** CSI und CSI:Miami sind beide nicht mir. Alle Rechte liegen bei CBS und und und. Ich mache hiermit kein Geld und leihe mir die Charaktere lediglich aus um meiner kranken Fantasie etwas Auslauf zu gönnen.**  
Rating:** PG-15**  
Pairing:** none so far**  
Warning:** none so far**  
Word Count:** 2.577**  
Anmerkung:** May I have your attention please! So… ich möchte als aller erstes gleich einmal anmerken, dass es durchaus passieren kann, dass der ein oder andere Charakter OOC ist, ich versuche es zu vermeiden, aber ich bin auch nicht perfekt. Außerdem muss ich zu meiner Schande zugeben, dass ich von LV nicht so sonderlich viel kenne' hides Aber egal… Und zum Schluss möchte ich nur noch anmerken, dass das hier meine erste Fallbezogene CSI Fanfic auf Deutsch ist… Und ich mag „We never Close" lieber TT alleine schlecht bin**  
Widmung:** Meiner anderen (besseren?) Hälfte Ihu- luvs

**Beta:** Ihu (thanks, darlin!)

_Erster Teil der Serie „The Morbid Fairy Tale"._

----

Der Morgen in Miami ließ den Tag friedlich und geruhsam beginnen. Die Sonne schien, Menschen liefen mit einem Lächeln durch die Straßen und gingen ihren alltäglichen Geschäften nach. Auch wenn es in Miami nie vollkommen ruhig war, gab es für das CSI-Team von Miami Dade bisher nichts Neues zu tun. So widmeten sie sich Berichten, die sie noch zu beenden hatten, oder besahen sich alte Fälle. Immerhin durfte man die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben, vielleicht doch noch einen Hinweis zu bekommen. Es war selten, dass die Menschen alle vollkommen friedlich beieinander lebten und nicht einmal eine Kleinigkeit aufkam und gerade deshalb genossen sie jeden Moment.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Ryans Gesicht, als er endlich den Bericht zu seinem letzten Fall fertig geschrieben hatte. Sich erst einmal kurz streckend und über die Augen reibend, beschloss er ihn direkt zu Horatio zu bringen. Danach würde er sich eine Tasse Kaffee besorgen und nachschauen, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte. Ryan vermochte selbst nicht zu sagen wieso, doch an diesem Tag erschien ihm einfach alles perfekt. Innerlich hoffte er, dass es so bleiben würde und nichts die friedliche Idylle zerstören würde. Doch wie so oft in ihrem Beruf, hatte es nicht so sein sollen.

Schon als er Horatios Büro betrat und die ernste Miene sah, die der ältere Mann aufgesetzt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass etwas passiert war. Seinen Bericht auf den Tisch legend wollte Ryan den Raum schon wieder verlassen, doch Horatio deutete ihm an zu bleiben, während er weiter der Person an der anderen Leitung zuhörte. Abwartend setzte der braunhaarige CSI sich in einen der Stühle, die im Raum standen, seinen Blick nicht von Horatio wendend. Was auch immer sie erwartete, Ryan befürchtete das es viel Arbeit mit sich bringen würde, worum es auch immer ging. Es sah so aus, als würde das einer der übleren Fälle werden. Denn auch wenn sie keinen Fall als gut bezeichneten gab es immer Dinge, die einen wesentlich mehr mitnahmen als andere. Aber sie wussten, dass egal wie viele Opfer sie auch sehen würden, sie würden niemals die Möglichkeit haben und die Zeit zurück drehen können. Sie würden es nicht ungeschehen machen können. Also steckten sie ihre Energie in die Aufgabe herauszufinden, wer für die Tat verantwortlich war, um ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen zu können.

„Ryan!" riss ihn schließlich Horatios Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Hol Calleigh und Eric. Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Alexx wird vor Ort auf uns warten. Ich erkläre euch alles weitere, wenn wir unterwegs sind."  
Nickend verließ der Angesprochene mit schnellen Schritten das Büro und holte seine Kollegen, immer im Stillen hoffend, dass es nicht allzu schlimm werden würde.

----

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Tatort erreicht hatten. Mitten auf einer Grünfläche in einem Park lagen die Leichen von vier Kindern. Obwohl Horatio ihnen schon gesagt hatte, was sie erwarten würde spürten sie die Kälte, die sich in ihnen ausbreitete. Calleigh schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als sie unter der Absperrung hindurch zu Alexx ging. Sich dabei genauer umsehend entging ihr nicht, dass es sich bei den Opfern wohl um eineiige Zwillinge handelte. Ein männliches und ein weibliches Paar. Außerdem schien keines der Kinder älter als 12 Jahre zu sein, so weit sie das einschätzen konnte. Eine wirkliche Tragödie. Niemals würde sie verstehen können, wieso man Kindern so etwas antun konnte. Was konnten sie schon getan haben, um so etwas zu verdienen.

Sich neben Alexx kniend betrachtete sie das junge Mädchen einen Moment, welches die Gerichtsmedizinerin gerade untersuchte. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren von Schmutz und Blut dunkel gefärbt und klebten an ihrem geschundenen Körper. Ihr sommerliches Kleid war an den verschiedensten Stellen zerrissen und hin in Fetzen an ihr, wodurch es sie kaum noch bedeckte. Calleigh empfand es als große Erleichterung zu sehen, dass das Kind noch Unterwäsche trug. Das gab ihr wenigstens die Hoffnung, dass es nicht auch noch sexuell Missbraucht worden war. Natürlich hätte der Täter sie auch einfach wieder anziehen können, doch das würden ihre weiteren Untersuchungen ergeben.  
Einen Moment lang beobachtete Calleigh Alexx genau, nahm das angespannte Gesicht zur Kenntnis. Sie wusste, dass die zweifache Mutter im Stillen um das Kind trauerte und fürchtete irgendwann einmal vielleicht ihre eigenen Kinder so finden zu müssen. Es musste eine schreckliche Situation sein.  
„Noch so jung…" murmelte die Gerichtsmedizinerin leise vor sich hin und Calleigh kam nicht umher ihr zuzustimmen. „Sie war vermutlich kaum älter als 12 Jahre."  
Alexx sah auf und bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick. „Sie hat mehrere Stichwunden im Brustbereich, ein paar Schürfwunden und Kratzer. Von der Art der Stichwunden her, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es sich immer um dieselbe Waffe gehandelt hat. Weiteres kann ich dir nach der Autopsie sagen."  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich Calleighs Kehle, als sie das Mädchen noch einmal genauer betrachtete. Sie wussten nicht einmal den Namen der Kinder, doch die blonde CSI schwor sich, dass sie nicht eher ruhen würde, ehe sie wusste wieso jemand ihnen das angetan hatte. Leicht ihren Kopf schüttelnd begann sie damit die nähere Umgebung nach Beweisen abzusuchen.

-----

Nicht weit von Calleigh und Alexx entfernt stand Ryan bei dem anderen Mädchen. Mehrere Photos machend und sich das Kind dabei genau ansehend fragte er sich, was sie wohl getan haben konnten, dass sie ein solches Schicksal verdienten. Eigentlich gab es doch nichts, was Kinder getan haben konnten. Er würde vermutlich niemals verstehen können, welche perversen Gedanken jemand haben musste um seine Aggressionen oder sexuellen Gelüste an Kindern auszulassen. Ryan fragte sich, ob sie nur zu falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen waren, oder ob jemand es gerade ihnen hatte antun wollen. Aber was es auch war das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite gewesen, da sie offensichtlich nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten, um dem Tod zu entrinnen.  
Es brauchte keinen Fachmann um zu sehen, dass das Mädchen im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle getötet wurden. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Ihre zerrissene und blutdurchtränkte Kleidung ließ das Bild nur noch grausamer erscheinen. Den Kopf schüttelnd in der Hoffnung seine Gedanken etwas lösen zu können widmete Ryan sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Aber er wusste, dass dieses Bild im – was er auch tun würde – noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben würde.

----

Horatio und Eric hatten es sich zu ihrer Aufgabe gemacht sich um das andere Zwillingspaar zu kümmern. Eric fiel auf, dass sie – im Gegensatz zu den Mädchen – wesentlich friedlicher aussahen. Die beiden Jungen hatten ihre Finger ineinander verflochten als wollten sie sich gegenseitig Halt geben. Ihre Gesichter wirkten irgendwie entspannt und einzig die beiden Stichwunden in ihrem Oberkörper, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass ihre Kleidung sich mit Blut verfärbt hatte, deuteten auf ein Verbrechen hin. Eric verstand nicht, wieso die Jungen – welche wohl kaum älter waren als die beiden Mädchen – ein derartiges Bild abgeben konnten, während bei dem anderen Zwillingspärchen alles geradezu vor Gewalt schrie. Es war untypisch, doch bekräftigte sich die Vermutung, dass der Täter gestört worden war. Aber war es wirklich Zufall? Oder spielte etwas anderes hierbei eine Rolle und wieso handelte es sich ausgerechnet um eineiige Zwillinge? Welchen Hintergrund es auch immer haben mochte, man muss diese Person stoppen. Wer wusste schon ob er sich nicht schon weitere Opfer suchte. Momentan gab es vielleicht noch nicht viel, was darauf hindeutete, was für ein Mensch ihr Täter überhaupt war, doch sie mussten es herausfinden. Genauso wie sie die Namen der Opfer herausfinden wollten, denn momentan waren es nichts weiter als namenlose Gesichter ohne Geschichte. Irgendwo saßen nun vermutlich ihre Eltern und warteten darauf sie wieder in die Arme zu schließen, ohne zu wissen, dass dies nie wieder möglich sein würde. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl darüber nachzudenken. Niemand sollte jemanden auf diese Art verlieren, doch wenn es dann auch noch die eigenen Kinder traf… Eric konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich so etwas anfühlen musste und er hoffte inständig, dass er es auch niemals erfahren würde.

---

Sie hatten ihre Arbeit am Tatort fast beendet, als ein verzweifelter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Schluchzend wand sich eine Frau in den Armen eines Mannes, versucht von ihm weg zu kommen. Es war klar, dass sie nichts weiter wollte als unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch zu schlüpfen und zu den beiden Mädchen zu gelangen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinab und es brauchte nicht viel um zu erkennen, dass diese Person wohl die Mutter der beiden Kinder war.  
„Ma'm?" fragte Horatio vorsichtig, als er vor ihr Stand. Tränenverschleierte Augen richteten sich auf den Lieutenant und die Verzweiflung die sich in diesen Augen widerspiegelte schien ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.  
„Meine Babys… Das sind meine Babys! Wer hat ihnen das angetan? Sagen sie mir! Wer?" schrie sie ihn hysterisch an, wobei sie sich an ihren Mann krallte, als hätte sie Angst er würde auch jeden Moment verschwinden. Die leisen Worte, die wohl beruhigend wirken sollten, waren zittrig gesprochen und man sah deutlich, dass auch er um seine Fassung kämpfte.  
Horatio welcher die Szene mitfühlend betrachtete senkte leicht den Kopf, ehe er die Eltern erneut ansah. „Ich weiß es nicht… noch nicht." erwiderte er auf die Fragen. „Aber wir werden es herausfinden!"  
Noch nach den Namen der beiden Mädchen fragend – ehe er die Eltern anwies zum Präsidium zu fahren, wo er ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen musste – erfuhr er, dass die beiden Mädchen Angelina und Christina Delvin hießen und in nicht einmal zwei Wochen ihren 12. Geburtstag hatten feiern sollen. Etwas was ihnen verwehrt wurde.

----

Im Labor begannen sie gleich die gesammelten Beweise zu sammeln, während Alexx mit den Autopsien der Kinder begann. Eine angespannte Atmosphäre lag in der Luft. Allen hinterließ dieser Fall einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und auch wenn sie immer alles taten um die Täter zu fassen, so arbeiteten sie sie nun noch verbissener. Jeder Fall war auf seine Weise grausam und unverständlich, doch Kinder waren etwas Besonderes. Man sollte sie schützen, behüten und lieben und ihnen keine Grausamkeiten irgendeiner Art antun.  
Sehr zum Leidwesen aller hatten die bisherigen Untersuchungen nicht viel ergeben und noch immer wussten sie nicht um wen es sich bei dem anderen Zwillingspaar handelte.

Missmutig schritt Horatio durch das Lab. Er war auf dem Weg zu Alexx in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht weitere Informationen für ihn hatte. Bisher hatten sie keine einzige Spur und auch nachdem er sich ausgiebig mit Mr. und Mrs. Delvin unterhalten hatte, gab es keinen weiteren Anhaltspunkt. Die beiden Mädchen waren laut Aussage der Mutter auf dem Weg zu einer Freundin gewesen. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Doch die beiden Jungen waren ihnen nicht bekannt gewesen. Die Eltern selbst konnten auch an niemanden denken, der ihren Kindern so etwas antun wollen würde. Es war einfach zum verrückt werde.

Leise Seufzend betrat der Rothaarige schließlich den Autopsiesaal, in welchem Alexx bereits auf ihn wartete und ihm eine Akte hinhielt. „Ich habe mehrere Fotos der Schnittwunden gemacht. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches daran zu erkennen. Das Messer muss aufgrund der Einstichwunden eine Länge von ca. 7 cm. Besitzen. Der Griff hat sich auf der Haut der Jungen ebenfalls abgezeichnet, vielleicht hilft euch das weiter. Die beiden Mädchen sind eindeutig von hinten angegriffen worden, was man an ihren Verletzungen erkennen kann. Alles Weitere findest du im Bericht."  
Sich die Akte genau ansehend nickte Horatio auf ihre Erklärungen hin. „Danke, Alexx"

----

Horatio war überrascht, als man ihm mitteilte, dass ein Ehepaar auf ihn wartete, um mit ihm über die verstorbenen Kinder zu sprechen. Neugierig was ihn erwarten würde, betrat er den Raum und musterte die Anwesenden erst einmal für einen Moment. Die junge Frau blickte zu ihm auf, die Hand ihres Mannes fest umklammert. „Sie sind Lieutenant Caine?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Ja, Mrs. Miller. Sie wollten mit mir über den Vorfall heute Vormittag im Park sprechen?" fragte er, als er sich den Beiden gegenüber setzte und sie abwartend ansah. Einen Moment lang suchte sie etwas in ihrer Tasche, ehe sie ein Bild auf den Tisch legte.  
„Das sind meine Neffen Jason und Vince Ross. Sie wollten uns für ein paar Tage besuchen. Aber sie sind bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Nachdem wir die Nachrichten über die toten Zwillinge gehört hatten…"  
Horatio zog das Foto näher zu sich, betrachtete es genau. Es waren die beiden Jungen, dessen war er sich sicher. „Mrs. Miller, könnten sie sich kurz einmal dieses Foto ansehen?" fragte er vorsichtig, ehe er eines der Fotos auf den Tisch legte, was sie von den Jungen gemacht hatte. Jegliche Farbe schien aus ihrem Gesicht zu weichen, als sie auf das Bild blickte. Ein leichtes Nicken war alle Antwort die Horatio brauchte und schnell packte er das Bild wieder in die Akte.  
„Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?" schluchzte die junge Frau aufgewühlt und brauchte einen Moment, um sich soweit zu beruhigen, so dass sie weiter sprechen konnte. „Sie wollten uns doch nur besuchen kommen. Wie soll ich das Neva nur erklären. Sie müssen wissen, meine Schwester ist sehr vorsichtig. Sie machte sich eigentlich immer viel zu viele Sorgen, dass ihren Kindern etwas passieren könnte. Deswegen war Carl auch immer bei ihnen."  
„Carl?" fragte Horatio interessiert.  
„Ja, Carl Bennet. Er war dafür zuständig auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass Neva ihre Kinder jemals ohne ihn von Vegas hier her fliegen lassen würde. Zumal uns nicht einmal gesagt wurde, dass wir sie abholen sollen." Sie stockte für einen Moment. „Ihm… ihm ist doch nicht auch etwas passiert, oder?"  
„Das wissen wir nicht, Mrs. Miller. Aber wir werden es herausfinden."

----

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Mrs. Miller war es nur natürlich zu veranlassen, dass man nach Carl Bennet suchen sollte. Es war schon verdächtig, dass jemand der dazu beauftragt war auf die Kinder aufzupassen seine Aufsichtspflicht dermaßen verletzte, einfach verschwand und sich nicht einmal wegen der Kinder meldete. Noch konnte zwar nicht gesagt werden, ob er selbst einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war, oder ob er vielleicht gar selbst der Täter war, doch das alles kam ihm sehr seltsam vor. Die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten immer wieder durchgehend war Horatio nicht überrascht, als er schließlich erfuhr, dass ein Flugticket auf Carl Bennets Namen kurze Zeit nach der Tat gebucht worden war. Er war also mittlerweile schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Vegas und sie konnten nun erst recht nicht ausschließen, dass er etwas mit der Tat zu tun hatte. Das hieß für sie nun nur noch eins: Eine Reise nach Las Vegas.

----

Gil Grissom saß gerade in seinem Büro und widmete sich einer Aufgabe, die er wahrlich nicht gerne tat: Papierkram. Leider hatte sich nun jedoch schon wieder einiges angesammelt und Catherine hatte sich geweigert ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, da sie nun selbst genug zu tun hatte. So blieb ihm schlussendlich nichts übrig als es doch selbst zu tun.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon über den Berichten – und was sich sonst noch so angesammelt hatte – saß, aber er war schon recht weit gekommen, als ihn das Telefon aus seiner Konzentration riss.  
„Grissom?"  
„Ich habe hier einen Anruf vom Polizeidepartment Miami für Sie, Mr. Grissom." erklang eine freundliche Frauenstimme am anderen Ende, bevor er ein kurzes klicken hörte und kurz darauf eine männliche Stimme sich vom anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

Nach Beendigung des Gesprächs, lehnte er sich erst einmal zurück, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er gerade bekommen hatte. Einen Moment später, stand er jedoch gleich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum. Zeit den Anderen mitzuteilen, dass die Besuch bekommen würden.

tbc…


End file.
